Maybe I'm Amazed
by Kimara
Summary: This is a short, sweet, romantic piece inspired by the picture of them dancing at the end of Union 4.


Title: "Maybe I'm Amazed"

Author: Kimara

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of George Lucas and Timothy Zahn. I am just borrowing them. This story is written for entertainment purpose only and I am making no money from it. The title of the story and the lyrics are the property of Sir Paul McCartney and likewise, I am only borrowing them.

Summary: This is a very short, sweet, romantic piece inspired by a combination of the beautiful picture at the end of Union 4 and the wonderful lyrics by Paul McCartney. Rating G. Send any feedback to [kimarasky@hotmail.com][1]. I hope you enjoy!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Luke sat at the computer terminal, deep in thought. There were only four days left before the wedding and he and Mara were inundated with small details to finish. They had spent most of the morning with Leia trying to get everything done. Luke was glad that Leia had agreed to help them. Otherwise this would have been a much more trying experience.

Mara and Leia left for the final fittings on the bridesmaid's dresses and Luke was left to the task he now regretted volunteering for. One of the details Leia had sought to complete this morning was the choice of a song for their first dance as husband and wife. She had offered numerous traditional selections but somehow, to Luke, none of them felt right. His and Mara's relationship was anything but traditional and he felt they should choose a song that reflected that. 

So here he sat, scrolling through the endless songs in this music database, looking for the perfect one. As he looked, strains of an elusive tune lurked at the edge of his memory. It was a song from his childhood that had been one of his Aunt Beru's favorites. Small pieces of the lyrics floated in and out of his mind_---afraid of the way I love you-----only woman who could ever help me. _The remainder of the song stayed frustratingly just outside his reach. He didn't know the title of the song or the artist and wasn't sure if he had ever known. 

Luke had been looking through the database for what seemed like hours when a title finally caught his eye. This could be the song he was looking for. He held his breath as he cued the computer to play it. When the first strains of the music began to play, the memory of Aunt Beru listening to the song and singing along with it flooded into his mind. He was partially lost in that memory as the song played through the first time but had heard enough to know that this was the song he had been looking for. 

Smiling brightly, Luke cued the computer to play back the song again then sat back and closed his eyes. He listened intently to the words the mesmerizing male voice crooned. They were so deep and moving, sung with an emotion that rang completely true. The feeling that these words had to have been written and sung for someone the singer loved intently came back to him as it had when he'd first heard them. But as he played it a third time, he realized that the words could have been written for him and Mara. They embodied their relationship completely. 'Yes, this will be just perfect,' he thought happily.

Luke wrote down the information on the song title and artist. As he moved to close the database, another idea sprang forth. Entering a few commands, he printed out the lyrics of the song, folded the sheet of paper and put it into his pocket. His expression was very smug as he walked over to the communication console to contact the musicians they had engaged for the reception. 

Luke was pleased when the face of the vocalist from the group appeared on his screen. "Good afternoon, Ethan," he said warmly

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker," Ethan replied in an equal tone. "Can I assume you are calling because you and Ms. Jade have agreed on a song?"

Luke's smirked spread as he addressed the singer. "I have found the song I would like to use but I haven't shown it to Mara. I would like it to be a surprise."

"Sure," Ethan replied. "Just give me the title so that I can be sure it is a song that I am familiar with." 

Luke told Ethan the title and artist of the song and was happy to find that it was a song that he knew and was very comfortable singing.

"It is a very beautiful song, Master Skywalker and from what little I have seen of you and Ms. Jade, very fitting," Ethan said. 

Luke explained to Ethan the additional things that he wanted to do and Ethan agreed readily. They talked for a few more minutes, setting all the details into place. Luke was just ending the transmission when Mara and Leia came into the apartment. "How did the fitting go?" he asked. 

Mara walked over and kissed Luke warmly before she answered. "Just fine. I need to go back tomorrow for the final fitting on my dress but otherwise we are all set. We also stopped and handled the final arrangements for the flowers." She looked at him intently, seeing the remnants of the smirk shadowing his face. "Did you get your task taken care of?"

Luke caressed her cheek with his hand as he answered. "All set. I just gave the information to Ethan." 

"So what did you finally decide on, Luke?" she asked. 

"It's a surprise," Luke said impishly. 

Mara could feel the strong sense of contentment coming from Luke and decided to allow him his little surprise. She had enough other things to worry about. But still, she had to tease him a little. "Better not be some Jedi ritual song, Skywalker."

"Don't worry, Mara. I am sure you will like it," Luke said softly. 

****************************************

Mara and Luke's wedding reception, 4 days later.

Dinner was just about over and Luke and Mara sat contentedly, hands intertwined and resting on his thigh. Luke was talking to Han as he heard the soft music the musicians had played throughout dinner end. He looked over to see Ethan stepping forward to the microphone that stood at the front of the raised platform. 

"Good afternoon, everyone," Ethan said warmly. "Luke and Mara wanted me to thank you all for joining them in this celebration of their love." He waited a moment for the murmurs of the crowd to abate. He looked directly at them as he continued. "Luke, if you would accompany your beautiful bride to the center of the dance floor, we will begin the afternoon's festivities with the traditional first dance." 

Luke kissed Mara lightly and rose from his chair. He pulled back her chair, took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. All eyes were upon them as Luke's arms wrapped around her waist and Mara's hands clasped behind his neck. Their eyes locked as the soft strains of the music began. 

As they began to move to the music, Mara's head was resting on his chest. Luke's mouth was against her ear and she was surprised when he started singing along softly with the singer.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

And hung me on the line

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Mara could feel the wash of love sweep over her as Luke sang those words. She only had a moment to ponder the emotion, before he started singing to her again.

Maybe I'm a man maybe I'm a lonely man 

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby won't you help me understand

Although she had never heard the song before, Mara felt it was strangely familiar. She could sense it had a deep meaning for Luke and maybe she was feeling that through their bond. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck as the words began again.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song

You right me when I'm wrong

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

The music continued after the singing had ended and they remained locked in each other's arms. Suddenly, Luke removed one hand from her waist and cupped it under Mara's chin. He lifted her face so that his emotion filled blue eyes were locked with her emerald ones. He lowered his lips to hers and began a passionate kiss that seemed destined to go on forever. It was as if they were totally unaware of the hundreds of people in the room. They could only see each other. 

Their friends and family could feel the waves of love pouring off the couple and relished in them. Even those attending due to position, were overwhelmed by the intensity radiating from them. Ethan motioned to the musicians to play another chorus when he saw that the couple was completely lost in each other.

When they finally parted and became aware of the surroundings, they both blushed. Mara looked back at him and smiled. "Looks like we need to work on staying aware of our surroundings, Farmboy."

Ethan chuckled as he walked back to the microphone. He needed to help them out of this uncomfortable situation. "If the rest of the wedding party would join Mara and Luke on the dance floor, we can get this party underway."

The music began again and the others came onto the dance floor. As she and Luke swayed to the music, she looked up and drew his gaze. "That was beautiful, Luke. I have never heard that song before. Where did you find it?"

"It was one of Aunt Beru's favorite songs and she used to play it all the time. When I was a teenager, I use to wonder what it would be like to feel that kind of deep and all encompassing love," he said in an emotion packed tone. "Now I no longer wonder."

"It was as if the words were written just for us. Thank you, Luke, for finding a song that was so special," Mara whispered. As she lay her head back on his chest, they once again became lost in the music and each other. As the words of the song echoed through her mind, she smiled. _Maybe I'm amazed_ was definitely a fitting phrase to described the overwhelming feelings being created by this new path they were taking. With that thought, she snuggled into Luke's chest and let the music lead her. 

The end.

   [1]: mailto:kimarasky@hotmail.com



End file.
